Paopu Haven
by Nellen
Summary: Welcome to the Paopu Haven! Here's an order with a dash of Roxette!
1. Chapter 1

-&-

Paopu Haven

"Valentine's Day"

-&-

It was gross: Valentine's Day, February 14th, the most disgusting holiday ever. Everywhere she looked she saw pink, red, purple, white, kisses, hugs, chocolates, flowers, balloons, teddy bears, couples in coffee shops, couples walking down the street hand in hand, couples walking in sync (she was amazed at the fact that they could do that), and many more things that could make her upchuck her breakfast. This certain day was okay for her because she usually had to go home and do homework, but now, this year, the wretched holiday fell on a Saturday.

Yes, she was alone. All her friends left her for their boyfriends, who are, by the way, moronic and stupid.

No, she didn't want to spend it with someone else; she didn't want to become stupid and retarded like those girls with those boyfriends.

Kairi was planning to go to her favorite café today, but she knew that there would be a bunch of people there with their significant others nauseating the atmosphere with their romance. Her mind was telling her to stay home and watch some good action movies that were on demand, but her stomach was crying for the mocha cappuccino that the Paopu Haven served (she preferred theirs over the other coffee houses' around). Deciding that she wanted the hot drink, she grabbed her jacket, keys, and sunglasses, thinking that they will block the romance out, and went out of the house and began to walk for thirty minutes.

For the first ten minutes, it was okay. She only passed by at least three couples during the third of her walk. But the last two thirds had made it impossible for her to even maneuver in the streets because there were so many people. Groaning, she mentally slapped herself for forgetting that the annual Islands' Valentine's Day festival was going on.

Kairi was getting close to the shop. She could just feel the mocha sending waves to her and they were amplifying with every step she was taking. But for some reason, her steps became smaller and slower. Taking her mind off on getting to the shop, she started to think as to why she was slowing down. The answer was very simple: two people hand in hand.

She frowned as she inwardly stuck her tongue out at the couple that the word "cheesy" was describing. She couldn't help but gag when the girl gave the guy a quick peck on his lips making them both blush. And after that, she leaned her head against his and his on top of hers. Agitated, she blew her bangs up and brushed the boy's shoulder hard, muttering loudly, "Romance is so overrated."

That caused her to earn glares from the couple and for the girl to say, "She's just like that because she has nobody."

Kairi officially hated Valentine's Day when that sentence came out of her mouth. Unwilling to hold her hatred for this day along with her annoyance in, she turned on her heel and walked towards them. She took off her glasses as they looked at her with an expression that clearly spelled out "you're jealous" on their faces. What she did next surprised the boy, his girlfriend, and even herself.

Taking the boy's face in her hands, she planted a nice, big, and steamy kiss on his lips. Her tongue licked his lips, making him open his mouth, giving her tongue entrance. The guy, who was fighting her kiss, began to relax as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jon!" the girl cried. Kairi popped one eye open and saw that tears came to the girl's eyes and streamed down her face. Smirking into the kiss, she pulled away and wiped her mouth by using the back of her hand. The boy was confused and dazed and started to panic when he saw his girlfriend cry. Putting her sunglasses back on, she began to walk away from them.

"I'm so sorry, baby!" the boy said. Kairi heard movements and guessed that he made to give her a hug, but she heard some struggle. She couldn't help but smile at how she was such a bitch. But hey, it wasn't her fault that she was pissed off.

After a couple of sniffles, the girlfriend, who probably composed herself and was looking down from her beloved, then said quietly, "I guess… It's okay…"

'WHAT?!' Kairi thought angrily. 'WHAT'S OKAY!? WHAT CAN BE POSSIBLY OKAY?!'

"Baby… Can do that with me what you did with her?"

"O-o-of course," the guy stuttered, probably shocked that his girlfriend actually forgave him after witnessing that intense make-out scene between Kairi and him. "Anything for my sweetheart."

She was bewildered for a moment, but the shock soon turned into a rage. Throwing her hands up in the air and groaning loudly, she made a mad dash for the café, bumping into couples and not caring that they were knocked over.

After arriving at her intended destination, Kairi quickly scanned the place for any sign of sickening love but only saw that there were two students with their laptops most likely doing their homework, an older couple having a cup of coffee together and talking about the current issues that were happening on Destiny Islands, and another couple not that much older than her having dessert. Sighing in content, she walked over to the corner where she usually sat, away from everyone else.

The girl began to look around again as she slid into the booth, taking in the scenery and the atmosphere. Paopu Haven was a simple café that served tea, coffee and cold drinks along with a variety of dishes with designs that made a person relax and chill out. The lighting was soft, yet it was still bright enough for people to see. On the walls were pictures that one would buy on the streets of Traverse Town. The pictures' focuses made them unique for they were abstract in a way by the way the picture was taken, whether black or colored. The mood was calm and that was the way Kairi liked it.

But that was before Yuffie came in.

The self-proclaimed "Great Ninja Yuffie" wanted some hot chocolate and she just happened to pass by this coffee house along with her boyfriend. And she just happened to see Kairi hiding in the corner from her, but she didn't know that she was hiding from her.

"Kairi!" she squealed.

Not wanting to look up, Kairi tried to stay hidden as she tried to make her face not to be seen by Yuffie by looking out the window behind her. She heard the scrape of the chairs' legs against the floor and winced. Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this any time soon, she turned to face her friend and Demyx, her boyfriend.

"Hey, Yuff," she greeted the girl. She tried to smile at Demyx sincerely, but failed which made Demyx laugh at her. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? I should be asking YOU that!"

Chuckling nervously, Kairi was about to ask why, but thought against it. She knew that Yuffie was going to talk her ear off anyway.

"What are you doing all alone on Valentine's day? You should be out with your significant other! It's a day of love, baby!"

Kairi looked at Demyx who just stayed quiet and looked out the window in front of him.

"Can't you feel the romance in the air?"

'Oh yeah. I feel it, alright. It's very nauseating.'

"I just feel… Kwaaah!"

The "ninja" began to squeal and rant about romance and how it's all so cute and wonderful. Demyx excused himself to go to the bathroom and winked at his girlfriend before he went off. And then Yuffie began to sigh like those girls in those movies do when they see the boy they like.

"Isn't he wonderful?"

"I'm sure he is, Yuffie."

"I mean, he's just… Oh man. Every cute little thing he does, like blushing for example, it gives me butterflies! I'm in love, Kairi!"

"And you have been in love for over a year. I know."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, Kairi? I mean, you're gorgeous, smart, athletic-"

"I don't really consider 'managing' the basketball, the soccer, and the track teams athletic, Yuff…"

"-and you're a… Uhm… Well, not that nice, but you're still nice!"

"Thanks, dear, but I don't want to become a retard in love."

"Believe me, that's what I said, until I met Demyx."

"What?"

"Babe, I was just telling Kairi that she should get a boyfriend, don't you think?"

"Uhm… I guess. It's up to her."

Demyx flashed a smile at the poor girl who mouthed a "thank you" to him for saying that, making her self-esteem level increase.

"Oh babe, you're so chivalrous."

"I know."

The two of them leaned towards each other and rubbed noses. It was what they called "the Eskimo kiss". Kairi's patience was wearing thin and she was so close into telling them off. She looked at her fingernails, at the clock, at her hair, anywhere to get the two of them out of her vision.

"Kairi, you seem alone today. Why don't you join us?" Yuffie offered.

"I would love to, Yuff, but I don't want to be around the likes of the two of you together; you guys make me vomit."

The couple laughed at her, thinking she was joking, but in all reality, she was very, very serious. Then again, one can't tell if she's joking or not, especially on a day like this.

"Babe! I still have to do my surprise for you!" Demyx reminded. Yuffie looked at him with a questioning look until it dawned on her. Her mouth formed an o and then quickly melted into a smile. The two of them got up from the table and smiled at the girl who was trying to be alone for the day.

"Got to go, Kai! I hope you find somebody today!" Yuffie said as she ran over to the side of the table where her friend was at and gave her a quick hug before grabbing her boyfriend's hand and running out the door. Before they left, Demyx, with his free hand, waved at Kairi.

After they were gone for good, Kairi slammed her head on table, causing her to wince in pain, but she didn't pick her head up and rub her forehead like those idiotic girls do when they try to be cute. She kept her head on the table until a certain smell reached her nose. The smell became closer and closer and was placed right in front of her; it was a mocha cappuccino with whipped cream on top with chocolate syrup drizzled on it just the way she liked it. Slowly, she lifted her head up and looked to see a boy around her age smiling at her. She couldn't help but look at his deep blue eyes and never lost eye contact with him as he took the seat in front of her.

"Hopefully, this little order will do you some good after that couple annoyed you to death. I know they annoyed me," the stranger said. He was dressed in the worker attire of the shop and his brown chestnut hair was spiked in different directions. Kairi was able to see the sculpted muscles underneath his shirt, but he wasn't like a macho man or anything. The beauty of the boy in front of her made her heart thump faster than normal. Her eyes then drifted to the name tag.

"Hello, Sora… I've never seen you here before…" Kairi said hesitatingly.

Kairi felt her stomach flip flop when he laughed. It was a nice laugh and pleasant to her ears.

"That's because I worked in the kitchen for awhile."

Taking the mug in front of her with both hands, Kairi put the drink up to her nose and smelled it with her eyes close. She exhaled out of her nose and smiled. After she slowly opened her eyes, she cocked her head and looked at Sora. "Mocha cappuccino. How'd you know it was my favorite?"

The boy shrugged and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "I did your order at least, oh, say about nearly a hundred times. I saw my co-worker hand this to you a couple of times so I pretty much guessed that it's your favorite."

"And it's just the way I want it… Thank you."

He nodded and watched as she sipped her drink.

"So, Kairi, what brings you here on this lonely Valentine's Day?" he asked.

Startled, she almost choked on the hot drink and almost burned her tongue. She looked at him befuddled. 'Just how on earth does he know my name?'

"Well, I only happen to know your name because I kind of overheard your conversation there with your friend AND you're in five of my classes."

Kairi's mouth was still open. She didn't know what to say and she didn't know whether laugh or to apologize. She began to stutter in shock and laugh at the same time, and while watching this, Sora's smile was widening.

"You go to my school?" Kairi said as she finally chose the right words to say.

"I've been going to the same school as you ever since we started junior high. It's okay, though. I guess the only reason why you never notice me is because I always sit by the windows and I never raise my hand."

The girl looked down in shame. She felt so bad that she never noticed the kid in front of her! But, the name Sora sounds familiar… Looking up quickly, Kairi put slammed the table lightly with both of her hands and leaned forward. "You look like someone I know!" she exclaimed. Then, she scrunched her face and began to scratch her head. "I just don't know who, though…"

"Oh… I get that a lot. The only difference between us is our hair color, our hair style, our tastes in girls, and our grades. I'm the smarter twin," Sora replied confidently with a smile.

'Jeez… Just how much can this guy smile? What if someone threw a brick at him? Would he still smile?' Kairi thought. Then it hit her.

"WAIT. Twin?" Kairi gasped. "You're Roxas's twin, aren't you?"

"Yep, the one and only 'Roxas's Twin'."

Now she felt really bad. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to call you that…"

"It's okay, really. I'm totally fine with that. I get that all the time."

Pouting, Kairi looked down at her hot drink. She watched the froth swirled as she stirred it with her spoon. She couldn't help but feel awkward and wished that she would just melt in a puddle or crawl in a hole.

"Aw, don't feel down! Hey! I'll put this on the house and throw in a brownie in it! How about that?" Sora told her as he tried to make her feel better. He reached over for her hand to make her look up, and when he did, Kairi, for some reason, felt a shock run through her arm and all over her body. She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart was pounding in her ears. Her face looked down from his and she hoped that her red hair would cover her flaming face.

"I'm really sorry, Sora! I don't know why but I feel really, really bad because I don't know you and because I didn't know you were Roxas's twin and I don't know why but my stomach feels really weird."

After finishing that sentence, she looked up with a nervous smile and face still flushed. Sora just chuckled at her and replied with an honest smile, "My stomach feels weird, too. Don't worry."

The redhead couldn't tell if that was good thing or a bad thing, but she couldn't help but smile at him.

"How about this," Sora started. "In addition to the cappuccino and the brownie on the house, I'll throw in a little date in there so that you'll get to know me and vice versa. Agree?"

Kairi nodded and smiled cheekily at him. Chuckling to himself, he then got up and said, "So, how about a date here? At 7:30 today? My shift ends an hour before."

"Sure. I'll stay here for the meantime, I guess,"

Smiling, Sora waved goodbye before he turned around and returned to his work. Kairi's stomach still flip flopped at times whenever she thought about the new boy she just met and her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest because it was pumping so hard. Grinning to herself, she picked up her mug that was still hot.

"Maybe Yuff was right… I think I'm a retard in love…"

The fact that the cappuccino was made by the boy himself made Kairi enjoy it even more.

-&-

Okay. So.

Originally, the title of this was going to be "Kissing You", a single by the new nine-girl group, So Nyeo Shi Dae, which means Girls' Generation.

This song was stuck in my head and it's practically the only song I like from them.

But as I wrote more and more, I began to realize that I wasn't writing anything like the song…

And as I wrote more and more… I was thinking of making this into a series of one-shots that would take place mostly at the Paopu Haven.

So, basically, in this one shot here, we meet Kairi and Sora with Demyx and Yuffie as minors and Roxas mentioned.

More will come soon… Hopefully?


	2. Chapter 2

-&-

Paopu Haven

"Big Fat Juicy F"

-&-

Roxas wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the crayon box or the best tool in the toolbox or whatever analogy that would deem him as stupid. It's just that his brother, Sora, had gotten all the smarts while he got the popularity. He thought it was okay because his looks and personality could get him anywhere and maybe his status. Not to be cocky or anything, but he _made_ everyone love him. Even though he didn't get good grades, the teachers still loved him because he was always willing to learn.

And he was eager to expand his brain! He paid attention in every class and tried to take notes diligently, but he'd always do badly when there were tests, exams, and even homework or anything that was to be graded. He was lucky enough if he scraped by with B, but those B's rarely came either. It was just C's and D's on his report card and nothing else. If there was an A, everyone who knew him would think that the Apocalypse had already come.

It was normal for him to see C's and D's when progress reports were sent out, but when he saw that he was failing three of his classes, he went ballistic.

"Oh my god, would you freaking calm down and shut the hell up?" Sora hissed as he rolled his eyes. He was shocked, too, because he never seen his brother fail a class before, let alone three.

"HOW CAN I FREAKING CALM DOWN?! This is, like, a major blow to my ego!" the blonde twin whined. "I have never gotten an F before in my entire life, man!"

"Neither have I. But you can still make it up. I have faith in ya, bro."

"I can't make it up! The marking period is almost freaking over!" Roxas grabbed Sora's collar and continued to yell in his face. "HELP ME, MR. VALEDICTORIAN!"

"Uh… Stop exaggerating my intelligence. And let go of me. You're going to scare the customers."

"SORA! STOP COMFORTING THAT FAILURE OF A BROTHER OF YOURS AND GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN," Cid hollered from behind the counter.

Rolling his eyes, Sora called back, "Yeah. I'll be there, Cid. Don't get your panties in a bunch, old man." Turning back to his twin whose head was in his arms on the table, he said, "Look. I would help you, but I can't since I've got work AND my schoolwork to worry about. I'll try and find someone who will help you, mmkay?"

All Sora received was a groan that sounded like a sob and a swat of Roxas's hand, telling him to leave him alone in his time of sadness. Shrugging, Sora turned and walked towards the kitchen. He felt extremely bad for his brother, but he really couldn't help him since he practically had no free time.

The door opened, causing the bell to jingle. Sora instantly looked at the door, a habit he received during his two years of working at the Paopu Haven. When he saw who it was, he immediately thought of a way to get Roxas back to his C's and D's.

"Olette!" he called out.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Olette shrieked, her green eyes filled with contempt and unwillingness. "No! Never in a million years will I help him!"

"Oh, come on, Lettie," Sora pleaded. "Rox is really suffering and he's practically scaring all the customers with his constant sobbing and moaning. I would help him myself, but I have no free time!"

"I'm not helping him."

"Olette, that was in sixth grade."

"STILL! It was my HAIR. All of it was chopped off thanks to that bastard!"

"I thought you looked cute."

"Stop trying to flatter me, you idiot. It's not going to work."

"You can't hate him forever."

"Oh, yes, I can! Do you know what he did to me over the years?"

"So what if he drenched your whole hair in glue and put the class gerbil down your shirt and tripped you in front of what's-his-face and totally humiliated you in the entire school by somehow getting a picture of you eating like freaking pig – you're really gross, by the way – and ruined sixteen of your projects."

"He did more than that and you know it!"

"What would Jesus do?"

"SHUT UP."

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP. JUST HELP HIM, WILL YOU?"

The two jumped at the sound of Riku's voice. Apparently, Riku had just walked in and heard the two bickering in the corner away from Roxas and decided to sit down by them and listen to them. He had enough of Sora groveling at Miss Valedictorian's feet and Olette denying Mr. Salutatorian's request. And, as much as he didn't like Roxas, he felt bad for the kid because… Well, he had no reason, but he just pitied the guy.

Olette narrowed her eyes at the Riku. "You're not part of this conversation, Riku."

"And you're a bitch for not helping out those in need. Now do us all a favor and give Roxas C's and D's that are supposed to be on his report card so that we don't have to listen to him whine and cry like the pathetic loser he is!" Riku demanded as he jabbed his thumb towards the direction Roxas was in.

Olette and Sora peered over Riku's shoulders and saw that Roxas was still crying over the three F's and began to whine to the other customers and cry into their shoulders. Seeing this, Sora walked over there to where his brother was and grabbed his blonde hair and dragged him away from the disturbed customer. He pushed his brother to the booth where he was sitting before where he began to scold him, but failed because his brother's sobs were louder than his lecture.

Frowning, Olette became torn. She had never seen Roxas so helpless or so crestfallen before nor has she ever seen him so concerned about his grades. She always thought that he was just an unruly delinquent who'd rather spend their time by making people's lives miserable or by getting into trouble all the time. But she still hated him with a passion, and that hate was holding her back from helping him. Shaking her head, she began to ignore Riku's complaining, Sora's chastising, Roxas's sobbing, and Cid's yelling and returned to read her book.

* * *

Never had Olette thought there would be a day when she would have Roxas at her feet. She smirked as she watched Roxas on his knees with his hands clasped together and begging for her help. She closed her eyes and started to bask in the moment, but it was ruined when Roxas's arms wrapped around her leg.

"OLETTE. YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME," the blonde boy sobbed over her shoes. Sniffing, he looked up at the girl whose leg he was holding with tears in his eyes and snot dripping down from his nose. "Can you look into your heart, past all that hate for me, and help me?"

Olette looked up from Roxas and saw that people were watching the whole scene. She saw that some were laughing at her while some were glaring at her. Sighing, she thought to herself, 'Of course… Everyone cares about Roxie poo. WHAT ABOUT ME PEOPLE? I'M THE CLASS PRESIDENT AND VALEDICTORIAN.' A sharp sigh escaped from her mouth and her arms were crossed. What's a girl to do when she has the hottest boy in the school that she really hates a lot hugging her leg and crying for her help?

"I know you hate me and I hate you, but c'mon. Let's just be friends for now until I get C's and D's!"

Narrowing her eyes at Roxas, Olette spat, "You are such a freaking jerk. So you're going befriend me and ditch me after your grades improve?"

Tears stopped, but the snot kept on running. Roxas sheepishly grinned and released one hand that was clutching onto her leg and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ye-yeah?"

The hall became extremely quiet. As everyone looked on with excitement or contempt or fright or pity for the blonde hair boy, Olette's fist tightened. They watched nervously as they saw her eyes flare with a sudden anger and they could've sworn steam was blowing out from her ears. Some students tried to move quietly so as to not disturb anyone else; they didn't want to be involved at all. But, they couldn't escape because Olette was set off by the sound of someone's pen dropping. There was nowhere to run.

"YOU MOTHERFU-"

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Olette sulked in the chair while Roxas was crying silently from the abuse he received from Olette. He didn't care about his reputation anymore; he cared more about his life. He could've died today if it weren't for the teacher that was currently patrolling the halls. He thanked the teacher profusely for saving him, but Ms. Jenson threatened that she will fail him if he didn't stop. He shut his mouth and glared at Olette who was laughing at him. Sniffling, he couldn't help but think that the reason why they were in the office was because of Olette who was too stubborn to help him. He knew she hated him, but goodness, did she have to hate him that much so as to not help him at all?

'But, then again,' Roxas thought, 'I never really helped her when she needed me.' He sighed. Karma sucked balls.

"So, I have come up with a way so that both of you will benefit from it," the principal began. He cleared his throat so that Roxas would stop crying and pay attention. After getting his undivided attention with the help of Olette's foot, he continued. "Olette, you will have to tutor Roxas so that you won't get a suspension and so that he won't fail three of his classes."

Roxas began to smile and Olette banged her head on the principal's desk.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Osen! She'll listen to you instead of me, my brother, Riku, and everyone else in the world! Thanks so much!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I was whining about it to my bro and his bestie and everyone else in the world and I even whined to Lettie here!"

"So, why didn't you want to help him, Olette?"

The blonde boy couldn't help but laugh when he saw Olette bang her head on the desk and groan exasperatedly. His smile widened when he thought he saw tears form in her eyes. Not that he liked it when girls cry, but the sight was just too funny. His day was just getting better and better.

Olette glared at Roxas for the fifty-second time, not like she was counting. The insolent fool, as Olette liked to call him – many people told her she sounded like an evil witch – was eating for the fifty-sixth time. She was okay with it for the first four times, but after that, she slowly became irritated. She didn't come to the Paopu Haven just to watch the kid stuff his face with cakes and brownies and cookies and quench his thirst with lemonade and coffee and milkshakes. And to think he was getting them all free just set her off the edge even more.

"ROXAS!" Olette said angrily as she slapped a hand on the table to get his attention. The boy looked up from his cake in annoyance. "Stop eating and pay attention!"

"But I'm hungry!" he whined.

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE. You're wasting my time and yours!"

After seeing Roxas shrug, the brunette growled. She couldn't take it anymore, the fact that Roxas wasn't willing to improve his grades. Looking at him and seeing that he doesn't care infuriated her. Her hand grabbed a fistful of Roxas's blonde locks and pulled on them. This made him shout in pain, along with a string of curse words thrown at the girl, and to reach up with his hands and try to yank Olette's off his hair. He failed after receiving a slap on both hands with Olette's free hand and he had to pull them back because they were stinging and had already turned red; Olette's slaps hurt like a motherehffin' bitch. Using both of her hands, Olette was able to yank Roxas's head towards the table and bang his head.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Roxas screamed when Olette let go of his hair. He touched his forehead and winced when he did. A bruise was probably going to appear sooner or later. "Because of you, I'm going to have a nasty ass bruise on my flippin' face and my hair freaking hurts!"

"Hair can feel?" Olette asked in mock-shock.

"Shut up, you stupid slut!"

"Says the boy who probably slept with half of the female population at school."

"Oh! So sorry for not being so perfect and pure like you!"

"You little fu-"

"SORAAAA!"

* * *

Roxas pouted. He didn't like it when his brother was mad at him, mostly because whenever he was, he would get a full blown lecture. And Sora's lectures were really intimidating and kind of life-changing. Kind of.

He glanced at his brother from the passenger seat all the way home. Without knowing it, his hands clutched at the seat belt and he was sitting upright. It drove him crazy to see that Sora could act so calm when he was really angry. It made him more nervous as the seconds passed by because he wouldn't know when he was going to get scolded by his brother. Trying to calm himself down, he began to count in his head, but by the time he reached four, the car stopped; they were already home.

The blonde twin really didn't want to get out of the car because if he did, he would have to walk through their house's doors. Once inside, Sora would break out of his calm and collected exterior and begin to yell at him. And then their mom would hear the yelling and once she found out why Sora was yelling, she would begin to yell, too. And then she'll probably tell their dad once he got home from his business trip and he'll have a ball game with him, too, once his father finds him hiding from him.

Roxas sighed reluctantly and unbuckled his seatbelt. He began to open the door, but couldn't due to the lock. Reaching for the lock, he lifted it up, but as soon as he did that, the door automatically locked. He gulped and turned around slowly to face his twin who was giving him the death stare like no tomorrow. He was obviously not going to be attacked indoors. Nope. He was going to be murdered in a car.

They both stayed quiet for a long time, Sora glaring Roxas down and Roxas trying to look anywhere but into the angry blue eyes of his brother. Roxas also knew that once he said something, it was going to make Sora start lecturing, so he thought it was best to shut his mouth and not say anything. It was also better if he didn't because the moment words came out of his mouth, Sora would be even further furious with him.

"I cannot believe you," Sora spoke, breaking the silence and surely not the tension.

Roxas opened his mouth to say that Olette started it, which she did, but thought it was wiser to just stay quiet.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself other than the fact that you lost a valuable tutor who took time out of her freaking schedule just to help you despite how much she hates you?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, nervousness being overpowered with his feelings of indifference. So what if Olette couldn't tutor him? There were other smart people than her, people that he could tolerate. And what about him? He took time out of his busy schedule just to _be _tutored.

As if he knew what he was thinking, Sora narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Stop thinking about yourself because hanging out with Hayner the whole entire day, playing video games or doing some reckless things is nothing close to being called productive. And wasn't it you who WANTED to be tutored and who WANTED Olette to tutor you?"

Biting his lip, Roxas couldn't help but agree. He hated it when his brother was right, which is basically all the freaking time. He had to admit that he was out of line and that he wasn't paying any single bit of attention to the poor girl, but he believed that she didn't have to display how much she was aggravated by hurting him.

"You better change or else you're going to be stuck with those three F's."

Sora got out of the car and slammed the car door, leaving Roxas to sit there and moan again about his grades.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how Sora easily _forced_ her into tutoring Roxas. Again. Groaning, Olette laid her head on her crossed arms on the table. Maybe if she closed her eyes and then opened them, she would probably realize that it's just a bad dream. She heard a chair pull back in front of her. Lazily, she lifted her head up and saw that it was the very blonde boy who she had to tutor. The very boy she hated. But, what threw her off was a guilty look on his face.

Sitting upright, Olette raised an eyebrow at him. She watched him fumble with one of his textbooks and open it to a specific page. He pushed the book forward to her and pointed at something.

"I don't get this," he said softly. His eyes strayed from the textbook and into hers. What she saw – the want, the need to learn and to understand – was enough to forgive him.

"Okay. So it goes like this…" she began as she took the textbook from him.

Blaaaah.  
So, now we have (in order of appearance):  
Kairi, Yuffie, Demyx, Sora, Roxas, Cid, Olette, and Riku. Did I miss anybody?


End file.
